The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rudbeckia plant known by the varietal name ‘BullRudi 01’. The new variety was discovered in October of 2012 in Gönnebeck, Germany as the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of providing rudbeckia plants with improved growth, foliage, and blooms, including developing new color combinations of rudbeckia blooms. The new variety is the result of cross between an unpatented Rudbeckia hirta L. variety having an internal breeder's reference of “Bull M 2011-01” (female parent) and an unpatented Rudbeckia hirta L. variety having an internal breeder's reference of “Bull M 2011-03” (male parent) from the breeder's own collection. The new variety is similar to its parental varieties in botanical classification, but exhibits a more compact growth habit, cleaner foliage, and longer lasting and larger blooms than both of its parental varieties. When ‘BullRudi 01’ is compared to Rudbeckia hirta L. variety named ‘Prärie Sun’ (unpatented), ‘BullRudi 01’ is similar to ‘Prärie Sun’ in botanical classification, but ‘BullRudi 01’ exhibits improved plant quality, plant strength, growth, foliage, and larger blooms that differ in color from those of ‘Prärie Sun’. Further, the following characteristics distinguish ‘BullRudi 01’ when generally compared to other rudbeckia varieties known to the breeder:                Good self-branching;        An upright and compact growth habit;        Healthy, clean, and medium-sized foliage;        Long-lasting and large blooms; and        Differing bloom color.‘BullRudi 01’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.        